


Thought that Counts

by FaeTeaCups



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Polyamory, Spa Treatments, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance really didn't mind not having a birthday.He was glad for everyone around him to be alive and whole.Of course, his friend and his lovers didn't seem to think the same.





	Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Lance's birthday and guess who almost forgot about it? 
> 
> This one! 
> 
> So here is a birthday story of Lance being pampered and such. Again, I'm getting used to writing again so my stuff is gonna be off for a while until I get a few more one-shots down and figure out how to write again. Seriously, never actually stop writing for long periods of time because it won't end well on trying to remember the style that you used to write in. XD
> 
> This story has a polyamorous relationship. Which is Keith/Lance/Romelle. If you do not like this then obviously do not read this. All character are aged up even though nothing happens here. So again if you don't like that then do not read this. 
> 
> Basically, this is just a really fluffy one-shot to celebrate Lance's birthday. Cause I really like the character. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also if you have any questions or want to talk! You can find me down below! 
> 
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups  
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups

Lance couldn’t help smile when he woke up surrounded by warmth. His blue eyes opening to see the site of both of his lovers squishing him in the middle of their warm bodies. The two caging him in as they snoozed along in the early morning light.

‘So beautiful.’ Lance mused, grinning from ear to ear as he adored the two.

It was a surprise to Lance when both Keith and Romelle came up to him. Basically demanding him to allow them to court him before shoving dead animals into his lap. Which both terrified and endeared Lance in all sorts of ways.

But, also heavy on the terrified part as he screamed when blood got onto his lap.

He later found out that both Krolia and Allura gave them the ideas to do this.

Apparently, it’s some cultural thing that shows Lance that the two can provide for him. It was surprising how similar Galra and Altean customs can be at times. Though, for Alteans, it was a little more ancient as it was done in the old days even for Allura’s time.

So, after getting over the initial shock. Lance accepted their courting ritual thing while also doing his own for them. Because if there is one thing his mother taught him was that relationships were a two-way street.

She installed into him that both parties need to work for it, give for it and gain something for it. So Lance made sure he put in his two hundred percent into this weird pre-dating courting business.

It actually became a fun and competitive activity the three would do. Especially when Lance knew that both Keith and Romelle were courting each other. It was fun watching Keith and Romelle duke it out at times and Lance snorted when they had a fishing match.

Eventually, Lance was the first one to ask if the two would be his lovers. Revealing to both Keith and Romelle customized bracelets that were specific to not only them but to the relationship that they would have.

Which lead to Lance being tackled to the ground in kisses that he gladly accepted.

Even now Lance couldn’t help adore the bracelets that dangled on their wrists. Their hands intertwined together in as they slept caging Lance in their embrace.

But, while Lance dearly loved the two and didn’t want to disturb them.

He had to PEE.

So Lance tried to wiggle his way out of their octopus limbs. Snickering when they gave out a small whine before cuddling each other when Lance finally made his way out. It was so adorable that Lance instantly snapped a few pictures before quickly making his way to the bathrooms outside.

Last night the group was able to land on a planet in the dead of night. Everyone too tired to do anything else except for sleep. Lance had basically flopped onto the beds in the lions after letting Kal out to eat and wander around.

Knowing well that she stays close to the lions.

Cause Kal was a smart girl and the best girl.

Both Keith and Romelle came stumbling into the Red Lion a few minutes after. Flopping onto the bed along with Lance before all three of them immediately passed out to sleep. Traveling in space in space lions literally felt like traveling in a car for long hours at a time.

You are exhausted when you finally stop.

‘For a moment I can forget we’re in a war and instead on a very long road trip.” Lance mused, walking out of the red lion and making his way to cover.

But, as soon as the smell of salt and water touched his nose he froze. The sound of waves gently pounding onto the ground reached his eyes as he eyes flew up to see the sparkling mass before him.

‘It’s… an ocean.’ Lance thought, stepping closer and feeling his body shaking just a little. He felt a few tears dropped as he watches the movement of the water and the crashing of the waves. The smell and sounds so familiar it was almost too painful for him to bare.

It wasn’t the same ocean like on earth or even on the mermaid planet. Though, Lance couldn’t really appreciate their ocean due to the Baku. No, it was definitely different with the color of dark purple. But, if everything else was the same including the reflection of water.

It was magnificent.

“Almost like home...” Lance whispered, watching the ocean for a bit longer before finally leaving. Considering his bladder was screaming at this point and if he didn’t go soon then he would have an unfortunate accident.

After Lance has finished his business and cleaned his hands. He couldn’t help appreciate the view one more time before going to look for Kaltenecker. A skip in his step as he headed towards his cow that gave a happy coo at him while she ate the dark green grass.

Again, it was so much like earth if it wasn’t such a different color.

After some care on his cow and ensuring she was healthy. Did the others start tumbling out of their lions with thick bags under their eyes and a few yawns escaping through them. It was adorable to Lance and he couldn’t help snicker when his two partners came stumbling out.

Both of them sporting a hilarious fashion of bed heads.

Two pair of eyes immediately honed him on and their walk changed the direction to be right for him. Although Yorak won the race as the wolf teleport to Lance force to get some early morning scratches and kisses.

Getting Keith to growl and Romelle to pout as they rushed for him.

“Hey, lovelies.” Lance purred, giggling when he felt two pairs of lips press on his cheeks. Getting hums of delight from the man and woman as they gave Lance a hug.

“A good morning dear,” Romelle mumbled, kissing Lance on the lips before kissing Keith. Giving them a smile before walking over to Hunk and Coran to help out with their cooking.

“Morning Lance,” Keith whispered, giving Lance a soft kiss.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked, worried for his lover and leader of the team. Romelle and he do a pretty good job of relaxing Keith. Lance even asked Romelle to stay in Keith’s lion when they fly at times in order to calm him down.

He knew Keith placed a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders now that he was the leader again. With Shiro still healing and the team making the long journey to earth. He was honestly surprised the other hasn’t collapsed out of exhaustion.

“Yeah… yeah...” Keith mumbled, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Making Lance chuckle at the ticklish feeling while Yorak whined for more attention.

The two showered the wolf while they made their way to the table. Hunk calling everyone for breakfast and filling the area with delicious smelling food. Everyone’s stomachs were growling and Lance was giddy as he sat down.

Bidding Krolia a good morning who gave a kind smile back to him and a small squeeze to his wrist. Pidge was already sitting there while she leaned against Allura who remained strong and didn’t show an ounce of exhaustion.

Shiro was sitting beside Pidge’s other side and also looked liked he was about to fall asleep again. But, he gave each of them a small good morning and ruffled Pidge’s hair to wake her up a bit more. Getting a grumble from Pidge as she shook herself awake.

“Everyone, we’ve decided to stay here for three days in order to resupply and give the Lions some rest,” Allura spoke, when everyone was finally sitting at the table.

“Good, I don’t think I could take another day traveling in space.” Hunk groaned, placing the large plates filled with grilled meats and vegetables before them. All the while Coran was handing out small bowls of food goo and Romelle handed out drinks.

“Sweet a rest day for my birthday.” Lance chirped, piling on some food into his plate while everyone around him froze.

It took a few minutes to for Lance to realize that no one was eating. Stopping himself from taking the first bite of his meal in order to look around. Seeing the looks of horror, confusion, and surprise on their faces.

“What? Is something on my face? IS IT A PIMPLE? WRINKLE?! SOMEONE GET MY FACE MASK!” Lance screeched, about to sit up and run to Red to get his supplies. But, Krolia stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down again.

“They do not stare at you for any facial blemishes Lance. They are merely surprised that today is the day you are born. I suppose they have forgotten or didn’t know to judge by their looks.” Krolia informed before she started digging into her meal.

“Oh, well if it’s that then okay.” Lance sighed, relieved that it wasn’t his face before he too started digging. Lance was a man who loved grilled food and was excited to start off the day with it.

“I-I-WHAT?!” Keith hissed.

“KEITH?!” Romelle called alarm. Finally sparking everyone to freak out around the table while Lance continued to each. Watching the show with wide blue eyes as all his friends started having meltdowns in front of him.

“OH QUIZNAK! I AM A HORRIBLE BRO! HOW COULD I FORGET!” Hunk wailed, getting comforting pats from Coran as he nodded his head with shame.

“Lance! I’m so sorry! I should have kept track better!” Allura tried to speak, but her words seem to fumble as Pidge screeched beside her. Making Shiro wince as he took a few huge gulps of his alien space coffee.

“Guys, it’s seriously no problem. A lot has happened and I don’t mind.” Lance tried to appease. Stuffing the meat that tasted in between both chicken and turkey.

“Lance.” Shiro sighed, making Lance feel guilty as Shiro had that kicked puppy look.

Seriously, you would think a man that built wouldn’t really have a kicked puppy look. Well, no one has ever seen Takeshi Shirogane’s kicked puppy look. Something that Keith said was legendary and was promised only to use it for the powers of good.

He’s only really used it full force once before on Lance. When he was blaming himself for not realizing about Shiro sooner and not being able to help him at all. Just one look from Shiro made Lance into a blubbering mess.

Seriously, Lance had cuddle Shiro for four hours straight after that. The two have an emotional talk afterward and while Lance still feels guilty. But, it wasn’t as bad before and he works on it by helping Shiro with anything he needed.

But, Lance would like to state that Shiro’s puppy dog eyes are a weapon.

“I need to make a food! I need to make you a birthday bash banquet! I NEED TO MAKE A CAKE! HOW AM I GOING TO BAKE A CAKE?!” Hunk cried.

“Guys?”

“What about gifts?! Are there even any malls around us! DO WE EVEN HAVE MONEY! I’LL RAID ANOTHER FOUNTAIN IF I HAVE TOO!” Pidge hissed, making Shiro frown as he turned to her.

“You what now?”

“…… When I say me, I mean Lance.” Pidge yelped, as Shiro started to frown.

“Guys, maybe we should first eat?” Lance offered, motioning towards the breakfast. Krolia nodded her head at this advice and gave the parental glare that caused everyone to scramble for their forks

Lance winced at the awkward silence as everyone ate their food. Everyone having guilty look on their features as they ate. While it was funny before Lance was starting to feel like the bad guy in this situation.

“Seriously, I don’t mind. Honestly, the best present right now is all of us together.” Lance explained, giving everyone a happy grin that got a few smiles in response. Suddenly, Keith stiffened beside him and Lance looked over to his two partners.

Seeing both Keith and Romelle give each other a serious look before they hurriedly ate their food. It surprised everyone at the table as the two ate as fast as they could. Pushing food won their throats and finishing their plates so fast that Lance had to blink a few times to make sure if there was food their to begin with.

“WE’LL BE GOING SOMEWHERE REAL QUICK! BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!” Romelle shouted as she and Keith smashed their way up from the table before sprinting away. Lance could still hear them though because they were hiccuping a few seconds after they got up from the table.

“DRINK SOME WATER!” Lance shouted.

“OKAY! THANK YOU!”

“Well, that was interesting,” Lance mumbled, shrugging off the two’s antics in order to finish his meal.

“Lance for today, why don’t you enjoy it?” Allura offered, while Coran added in.

“Yes, my boy! Relax for the day and by tonight we’ll have a splendid birthday feast for you to feast on!” Coran explained, winking to Lance and making the other chuckle.

“I do-...” Lance froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a claw on his throat. His body shaking as he looked up to Krolia who looked down at him.

“Lance, what did she just say?” Krolia asked, her voice still calm and yet there was an undertone that Lance feared. Everyone at the table even edged away from the mother galra as she looked down at the Red Paladin.

“…. Relax for the day?” Lance wheezed, sweat dripping down the side of his face as Krolia continued to stare at him. She hummed in response as she leaned in just a little closer.

Her scary atmosphere growing a little more with Yorak behind her. Barring his teeth at Lance and with his fur standing on end. Honestly, they were a good duo and Lance could see where he gets a lot of his scariness from.

“And what are you going to do?” Krolia asked.

“RELAX FOR A DAY.” Lance wheezed, getting a happy grin from the galra woman. She pulled back and ruffled Lance’s hair as she went back to her meal. Not caring that everyone at the table was also sweating as much as Lance.

“…. What a woman.” Coran sighed, sputtering when Allura smashed her elbow in his ribs.

“I better go.. and relax...” Lance said, laughing as he got up from his seat with his dishes. But, one look at Krolia made Lance slowly place the dishes down and back away from the table with his hands up.

Yorak gave a happy bark and guided Lance back to Red. The group remaining at the table looking at Krolia with awe as she sipped her drink with a please and knowing look on her features.

* * *

 

“Actually, not going to lie so happy Krolia is super scary.” Lance sighed, sitting in his paladin chair with the seat slightly reclined. His feet were in a metal bucket with special liquid inside that his feet were soaking in while a face mask covered his skin.

Music was playing on his phone as he currently worked on his nails. Sighing in relief as he relaxed in the red lion that let out soothing rumbles for his paladin.

Inside Yorak was sitting beside his chair chewing on a bone that Lance has no idea where he got and he rather not know how he got it. On the other side, the mice were on the table mixing up a few things for him and applying their own spay day.

It was nice and Lane has never felt so relax in a while.

“You know, I wonder how the others are doing.”

* * *

 

“OH, MY GOD! HUNK! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS IS WHEAT!” Pidge screamed, slicing through the plant creature that was attacking them.

“It looks exactly like wheat! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS AN EVIL PLANT MONSTER!” Hunk cried, blasting the creature on the side and sobbing as it shot a few plant bullets at his own feet.

“You can do it guys I believe in you.” Shiro said. Decorating the table and singing a light tune as the others fight the monster.

“SHIRO HELP US!”

“Can’t one arm.”

“IT’S A FLESH WOUND!”

“My arms off. Besides, you’re doing great.” Shiro grinned, turning his back to get more decorations while Pidge shouted as many profanities as she could muster.

* * *

 

Squeak!

Squeak!

“You’re right, they’re probably having a fun time cooking.” Lance mused, letting out a sigh of relief when two of the mice went onto his shoulders after he cleaned his nails. Massaging into the muscles and releasing all the tension that was in them.

This was the first time Lance ever got a massage from a bunch fo space mice. But, it certainly was one of the best massages he ever had. Though, to be fair when Romelle and Keith tried to do it to him at one point. The two almost broke his body with their immense strength and quickly fretted over Lance when he groaned in pain.

Which was a little surprising and unsurprising with Romelle. She really doesn’t look like the person that could bench press Lance or Keith. But, she has proved them wrong in so many amazing levels that it made both of their head spins.

At least Keith has a sparring partner who actually says yes beside Shiro.

“I wonder how far they are? Maybe I should help them.” Lance mumbled, getting warning growls from all including Red.

“Okay! Okay! You’re right, they probably don’t need my help.”

* * *

 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” Coran cried, dangling over a wide mouth as the wheat plant ready for its meal. Thankfully, Krolia was able to slide through the vines holding him up and Allura jumping hard enough to push them both out of the way.

“Keep blasting! It regrows the wheat parts and we’ll be able to store some of this stuff for the future!” Hunk shouted, blasting away head after head with great precision.

“We could probably collect enough till we get back to earth!” Pidge chirped, while Shiro added in.

“Looks like my job here is done.”

“…. You’ve literally done nothing.”

Shiro just gave Pidge a knowing smile as he walked away towards the fires in order to get them started for cooking and open-air baking. Pidge and Hunk staring at his back with blank expressions.

“… You know I think he’s gotten weirder.”

* * *

 

“Yeah, they got Hunk. He’s the best bro.” Lance chuckled.

Yorak gave a happy bark for confirmation before vanishing in blue light. It seriously awed Lance that the cosmic wolf can do all these cool things. Don’t get Lance wrong, he loved Kaltenecker, but it would be cool if she could teleport like Yorak did.

Suddenly Yorak came into view again. Balancing a platter on his head with a large cool glass of what looked like juice. Lance let out a squeal of delight as he took the drink. Sipping with pleasure as Red showed the image of the ocean just outside of them.

Even allowing some of the salt air to fill the pilot’s cabin. Honestly, if Lance closed his eyes he could imagine himself on earth’s beaches. The team playing all around him with Keith and Romelle laying beside him.

Speaking of Keith and Romelle…

“I wonder where the two gone? Maybe they are hunting me something?”

* * *

 

“KEITH THIS ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH!”

“I KNOW!” Keith shouted while Romelle tore through the galra ship like a mad woman.

Keith having taken the Black Lion in order to find something nearby for them to shop for Lance’s gift. Conveniently, they came to a lone galra trade center on a remote blanket. Ripping apart their defenses like paper before beating the soldiers into the ground.

After that they were ripping through cargo boxes after cargo boxes to find something special for Lance. Anything remotely sparkly they threw into the Black Lion that let out a please roar at her paladin and part of her paladin’s mate dedication.

Suddenly a soldier lets out a groan as he slowly got up from where he laid. Blinking a bit before screaming in terror when two bodies pounced on him.

“TELL ME WHERE IS THE GOOD STUFF!”

“SOMEONE HELP ME!”

* * *

 

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Lance mumbled, leaning back a bit as he looked at the ocean.

“To be honest… I’m just content with having them by my side.” Lance whispered, smiling when both Yorak and the mice gave him questioning noises.

“Well, I don’t see myself in a good light,” Lance confessed, knowing that even now he still considered himself as the seventh wheel. That he still thinks that he lacks in being a paladin and that he wasn’t really contributing to the team.

Something that got a very displeased rumbles from all the lions in his mind.

But, it was how he felt. He couldn’t stop it with the snap of his fingers and he knew it wouldn’t go away for a while. To be fair, it might not ever go away with how this war changed them. Some part Lance knew would haunt him until his last days.

Which is why the space family he made and the loves he has been so important to him. He was telling the truth about not really needing a birthday if he was with the others.

Then he was fine.

“Hopefully wherever Keith and Romelle are. Romelle is preventing Keith from getting angry or hot-headed. He’s gotten better at keeping his cool, but does he have his times.”

* * *

 

“TELL US WHERE THE GOOD STUFF IS!” Romelle demanded, holding the galra up as she shook him. Making the galra soldier cry pitifully as Keith continued to shred through boxes and taking anything that Lance would remotely like.

“TELL US OR MEET MY WRATH.” Romelle hissed, a glint in her eye that finally broke the soldier.

“IN THE VAULT! DOWN THE HALLWAY INTO SECTOR 3! PASSWORD IS LORD ZARKON!”

“There now, thank you so much for your corporation,” Romelle spoke sweetly letting the solider down before knowing him out with a single punch.

“GO KEITH!”

“Got it!”

* * *

 

“Well, I should wash this stuff off and take that bath,” Lance mumbled, getting up and toweling off his feet. A warm bath was waiting behind him and Lance was excited to get in it.

“After that maybe a nap? Oh, I haven’t taken naps in forever.” Lance grinned, going into the fire tiny showers of the lion in order to wash off.

By the end of the treatment Lance was glowing and he couldn’t help snuggle into his bed with a loud please moan. Yorak cuddling his left side while the mice slept beside his head. He fell asleep with warmth all around him and knowing that his team was safe while making him a nice dinner….

“WHAT THE QUIZNAK HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU?!” Lance screamed, looking at the disarray of the entire team.

“Happy Birthday!” they all stated in loud cheers and loud groans. Each person in front of Lance had bandages somewhere on their person along with broken pieces of armor. Their hairs were crazy than in the morning and some of them were sporting black eyes.

“SERIOUSLY! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Lance asked, seeing the proud and happy expression that was on each person’s face.

“Not important! We made you so many things Lance! Including garlic knots!” Hunk explained, showing the table that had piles and piles of food. There was so much that Lance didn’t think they would be able to eat it all.

In the middle, there was a huge cake in blue frosting with white letters saying ‘Happy Birthday to Our Favorite SharpShooter!’ along with tiny hearts all around it. It was so cute and kind that Lance felt a few tears split down his face.

Getting Romelle and Keith to both help wipe them away. Both having a soft smile on their features as they saw how happy their Lane was.

“You guys are the best.” Lance sobbed, feeling lips on each cheek as his lovers kissed him.

“Oh, that’s not everything.” Romelle grinned, while Keith turned him around to Black making Lance look to see…

“KEITH! ROMELLE! HOW?!” Lance cried, seeing a mountain of sparkling gems, crystal and all sorts of shiny objects. There were decorative looking pillows and blankets along with a few weird looking alien plush toys. One even looks close to the earth version of a shark.

“… No seriously, how did you guys get all of this.” Pidge asked, eyeing a few of the gems that looked like the rubies on earth except they were glowing from within.

“These are all rare and valuable! They’re completely hard to find in the universe!” Coran shouted, while Allura and Shiro just had a pained expression on their features. Krolia gave the two a thumbs up while the pair held Lance close.

“We wanted to show you how much we love you,” Keith explained, making Lance blush instantly.

“We wanted to show you how much we appreciate and adore you,” Romelle stated, bringing her boys in close as she grew a little bigger in order to hold the two. Something that made both men blush just a little bit as they rested against the altean woman.

“We love you, Lance.”

“Happy Birthday… Thank you for being born.”

With that everyone piled into the group hug with good wishes and even a few kisses for Lance. Making Lance go red as Keith and Romelle gave him big smooches on his lips. Making a few groans sound out and try to escape if it weren’t for Allura growing a little bigger to trap them all.

“Thank you… all of you.” Lance sobbed, crying with such joy that he was surrounded by the people who loved him.

He couldn’t wait to show his family on earth the wonderful people he became family within space.


End file.
